PAPA AL RESCATE
by LADYAGAMI
Summary: Loki esta a punto de ser ejecutado cuando Odin aparece y lo salva. Petición de Norsekink. Odín buen padre.


PAPÁ AL RESCATE

N/A: Estuve leyendo por ahí en norsekink una petición que me pareció interesante y decidí probar, pueden visitarlo aquí: http: .com/ ?page=15#comments solo quiten los espacios.

Nota: aquí Odín se comporta como un padre. AU

Ningún personaje es mío, solo la historia.

Odín, Padre de Todo era poderoso e impresionante con su armadura de oro sentado en su trono. La Reina madre Frigga sentada a su costado mirando el semblante de su esposo preocupada. El rostro del rey de Asgard se contraía en furia pocas veces vista, Heimdall había traído noticias que sacudieron a los reyes y sus reacciones hicieron eco en los nobles que se congregaban en la gran sala.

-¡¿Estos mortales se atrevieron a herir a un príncipe de Asgard? , ¡¿Con que derecho se atreven a decidir sobre el destino de un hijo de Odín?- exclamó el rey indignado.

Nobles guerreros alrededor murmuraron desaprobación con los hechos, sea cual fuere la situación, ¿no eran los Asgarianos seres orgullosos y con honor? ¿Y no fueron ellos quienes dieron sus vidas en batalla contra Jotunheim para proteger Midgard? ¡Engreídos mortales que olvidaron su lugar! Oh, claro que no, esto iba parar justo ahí, estos mortales iban a saber que con su hijo nadie se meten, solo Odín podría corregirle, ellos no tienen la sabiduría para castigar a inmortales con siglos de edad, ellos no entendían que el Padre de Todo solo quería lo mejor para sus hijos, en especial Loki que era tan complicado de tratar, ¿acaso pensaron que permitiría esta situación así nada más?

Tyr, uno de los más bravos generales observó como los nudillos de su rey se ponían blancos de la fuerza con la que apretaba Gungnir y Tyr no era tonto, ya sabía lo que venía, sus manos picaban por tomar su espada e ir a la batalla.

- ¡General Tyr! - bramó Odín- ¡prepara las tropas, vamos a Midgard!-y los rugidos de euforia de los guerreros resonaron tras la orden de su líder. El general puso su puño en su pecho y asintió con gravedad.

Thor hacía una tormenta en el exterior, rayos iluminaban el cielo y el trueno retumbaba a lo lejos. El príncipe de Asgard golpeando su martillo contra todo lo que tenía enfrente, su frustración no tenía igual, su hermano Loki sería ejecutado en momentos y él, por más que intentó no pudo hacer nada sin romper su juramento de honor y causar problemas diplomáticos entre sus reinos, ¿Qué haría ahora?

Un sollozo apagado se escapó de su garganta dejando caer su martillo al suelo mientras los vengadores restantes le veían con compasión y tremenda tribulación, ninguno estuvo de acuerdo con esto.

Tony recibió la voz de JARVIS, era la hora…

Y en ese momento una tormenta sacudió la base de SHIELD hasta sus cimientos y una mar de dorado brillante dio paso a un enorme ejército con Odín majestuoso sobre Sleipnir sosteniendo su lanza amenazadora.

Loki esperaba el final desesperanzado, su cabeza colgaba sin fuerza después del "interrogatorio", todavía temblaba herido, su magia agotada tras la batalla contra los vengadores y su cuerpo torturado sin piedad aprovechando su debilidad por los hombres que lo capturaban.

_Esto es el final, ¡Magnífico Loki!, ni siquiera pudiste morir con honor, una criatura tan patética que no tiene a nadie que le quiera._

Los hombres de trajes lo arrastraron a la que sería su ejecución, un arma diseñada especialmente para él le apuntaba mientras era sujetado en una silla al frente con gruesos grilletes. El mismo Loki miraba desapasionado todo, como si no fuese él mismo el que estaba a punto de morir, y en ese momento tuvo esa visión.

_Frigga y Odín abrazados en los jardines de la madre observando a sus hijos jugar o más bien a un niño Thor arrastrando a su hermano menor con él y riéndose de cualquier cosa. Luego todo se llena de sombras y Loki corre tras ellos mientras se alejan inalcanzables quedándose solo._

_- ¿Dónde están?- y el Loki pequeño emite un llanto cargado de tristeza y soledad._

El arma se dispara en ese instante y el Dios tramposo cierra los ojos resignado, pero no llega el dolor.

-¿pero que…?- y entonces se da cuenta de la luz brillante y dorada que le cubría como un poderoso escudo mágico, y esa magia él la reconocía, ¡imposible! Y abrió los ojos sorprendido:

Odín, el rey de Asgard estaba en toda su magnificencia amenazando al Director Fury quien por muy estoico que fuera se veía descompuesto y unas gotas de sudor caía de su cara, y por donde mirase, guerreros sometían a los agentes de SHIELD sin ningún esfuerzo. Lady Sif y los tres Guerreros formaban un círculo defensivo en torno a él y Thor al frente destruyendo con Mjlnoir el arma destinada a matarle.

Los grilletes que le sometían se abrieron con simpleza a unas palabras mágicas de ¡la Madre Frigga! La reina llegó a su lado sin darse cuenta y le acariciaba el rostro calmándole como cuando niño después de una pesadilla…

Loki sintió un nudo en la garganta y su pecho se llenaba de una sensación cálida, sus ojos quemaban y no pudo contener un sollozo emocionado que continuó con un llanto retenido por mucho tiempo. Sin saber que esto solo mostraba a los ojos de su familia lo roto que estaba gracias a SHIELD, Frigga se apresuró a confortarle y tanto en Odín como en Thor ocasionó un gruñido animal aún más amenazante si era posible.

- ¡Mortales estúpidos…!- dijo en un silbido de furia el rey de los dioses- viles criaturas sin honor… sin moral… aprovecharse de un caído así, sin el mínimo de respeto para un rival digno que tomó mucho de ustedes para vencer… - Fury quiso protestar pero una mirada del único ojo del Padre de Todo le silenció.

Los vengadores levantaron las manos en señal de paz cuando ambos padres enojados pasaron sus miradas sobre de ellos al comprender que el mortal pedía su apoyo silenciosamente, Thor asintió complacido al comprobar que sus amigos se ponían al margen de todo.

Loki no se lo creía, ¿acaso estaba muerto?, ¿esto era un sueño retorcido y cruel de su imaginación?

Pero todo pensamiento se esfumó cuando Tyr tomó Gungnir al momento que su rey se la tendía solo para tomar en brazos a su hijo herido, Loki siendo tan ligero fue levantado con facilidad por el cuerpo regio de su padre.

- vinieron…- susurró para sí mismo.

- por supuesto que sí mi hijo- contestó el Padre de Todo- vamos a casa…-

Y mientras salían de Midgard con Loki llevado por Odín, al igual que siglos antes lo hubiera hecho con un pequeño bebé Jotun, (solo que ahora Thor y Frigga lo acompañaban junto a todo Asgard), Loki supo que realmente volvería _a casa con su familia_ y todo iba estar bien.


End file.
